The Tribes Of One Island
by Peridork- Smol Forme
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if humans never existed and Pokemon ruled the world? If they fought over the lands, only to reduce it all to an island? Rated T for lots of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a deep gray. It was midnight on One Island. A sleek Umbreon leaped onto a rock, using his keen senses to lead through the desolate landscape. "Shh. This way," he hissed. Three other creatures, stealthy yet uncertain, followed behind. The group quietly made its way to the center of a sandy pit. Though it was late, they were looking for prey, as their tribe was famished from the drought. Little did they know, there were other pokemon nearby, silently watching from a distance. They slowly stalked over to the Umbreon and his teammates, not being noticed. The youngest of the group, a shiny male Jigglypuff, looked around in fear. He looked over to the Umbreon. "Umbra… I'm having a bad feeling about this…" Umbra loomed over the Jigglypuff, baring his teeth as he growled, "This is a stealth mission, Beryl. We can't succeed if you continue to pester me." Beryl cowered away from Umbra and continued walking. As if on cue, a shrill squeak was heard, surprising the group. A large frog-like creature leaped out from behind a rock, being followed by a short Charmeleon and a few others. The red lizard grinned. "So, what are you guys doing out here so late? It's dark out…" Umbra growled. "This is none of your concern, Char." Char chuckled quietly. "You want to fight, Umbra? We already did this a few days ago. Are you sure you want to risk dying when you could simply flee?" Umbra and his group glared at Char."…Bring it." The group of four braced themselves as eight pokemon lunged themselves at them. Beryl gulped. "Not this again…"

Umbra huffed as he walked, every so often pausing to groom his tattered fur. The mission had been a complete failure. Just a simple search for prey. He turned to look at an Eelektross behind him. "How is he doing, Blood?" Blood looked at the mangled Bisharp with disgust, his normally hyper personality gone. He growled, causing red foam to bubble out of his mouth. "No…No good." Umbra looked at Beryl, who flinched at Umbra's gaze. He carried Slash, the injured Bisharp on his back. "Why do I always have to carry him?" Beryl whined. Umbra whipped around to glare at Beryl. "It wouldn't have happened if you had shut the fuck up!" Umbra continued walking back to the site of his tribe. Blood glanced at Beryl with sympathy before catching up with the dark-type. Beryl never understood why Umbra always yelled at him. Was it because he was weak? No, that couldn't be it. Umbra always congratulated him during training and said he was strong. Then what was it? The thought pierced Beryl like a knife. He had originally thought of leaving the tribe, but he loved his family and friends. He didn't have the heart to leave them. He was confused, but he decided to not let it bother him. He had a dying friend to attend to. He sped up to join his teammates. His territory was over the hill. It wasn't far, but it sure felt like it was. Beryl sighed and followed his team to the campsite. He didn't know why, but it felt as if it was gonna be a long night for him. The camp was dark, and looked spooky at night. The only guards watching were half-asleep. They became more alert at the sight of Umbra and his teammates. A lanky Espeon made her way into the clearing. "What happened here?" The pokemon didn't even flinch as Slash's mangled corpse was set in front of her. Blood spoke up. "Char…Char struck again, ." She sighed and took Slash to her room to heal him. Umbra looked at his teammates from the corner of his eye. "We need more strategies. More tribe members. True, we do have more members than the other tribes, but we need more if we want to succeed against Char." Blood and Beryl nodded in agreement. They weren't going to survive the drought if Char and his team attacked them in large numbers. They didn't have any land to defend. They were nomads. They constantly move to other territories and disrupt the living shit out of them. Stealing prey, crapping in the sand pits, screeching at night. Hell, they always knew how to bother someone. Umbra licked a few scorch marks from his flank. They had taken quite a beating. It was foolish to challenge Char to a fight with only four troops. But, honestly, it wasn't _completely_ his fault. Beryl wasn't being stealthy. But it was too late to complain. Char had already attacked, and Myth would not be pleased to find that her troops were attacked and one almost killed. Suddenly a Ninetales roared for attention. She was the leader of the tribe. Umbra groaned, thinking that she would punish him for challenging Char. Myth looked over all of her tribe. "Pokemon of the Mystic Tribe, Violet has reported to me that she has seen something that may help us in the future. This may be a chance to save our tribe." Myth stepped back, allowing the Espeon to step up front. Violet closed her eyes for a second before speaking. "I foresee the arrival of a snowflake, growing greater, until eventually growing into a blizzard that will grant us eternal power." The crowd below was bewildered. A snowflake that became a blizzard? Violet has told many shit-hard riddles in the past, but none were as perplexing as this one. Myth stepped back up to speak. "This snowflake that Violet speaks of will arrive soon. But it is late now, and we must get some sleep. You may all continue on your way." Myth walked into her room. It was a slit in the Earth, leading into a corridor of heat. Beryl shook the blood off of his back and cleaned his wounds. They weren't bad, but they hurt like hell. He headed into his room, wondering what Violet's riddle meant. Minutes later, he fell into a deep slumber, probably not awaiting the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

In the shadows, a few miles away from the sand pits, four Pokemon sat by a small campfire in a cave. One was a Monferno, another was a Walrein, there was a Torterra, and a Bergmite. The Monferno placed his tail on the twig pile, causing it to ignite. The Bergmite stared at his feet, hoping that he could talk some sense into his friends. Flake was his name. He was young, only being six when he was found by his cave. When he was found, his friends took him in. They had stayed with each other through thick and thin, but Flake decided it was time to part. He didn't want to be an outsider anymore. He wanted to join a tribe. Flake looked up. "Um… Guys? I have an announcement. Inferno? Wally? Tort?" The fire-bearing monkey, Inferno, smiled at the ice-type. "What's up, kid?" Flake shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Well, since I'm ten now, and I'm old enough to go out on my own, maybe I can go join a tribe?" Inferno frowned. Flake knew what was coming. "But kid, it ain't safe out there! You've heard what Lamp said about the wilderness! You could get killed out there!" Flake groaned at the mention of Lamp. The stupid Lanturn only said shit like that to prevent Flake from leaving the cave, but it couldn't be that bad. Lamp himself was in a tribe! If any of that was true, he would be back with his old buddies again. "But guys, Lamp would come back if that was true. Plus, you guys could come, too! We could hunt and fight together! What happened to your sense of adventure?" Inferno looked at Tort and Wally for support. But he got nothing. Why didn't the usually panicky tortoise interject? Surely he didn't want Flake to leave? Tort glanced nervously at Inferno. "Inferno… He's right. If Lamp survived this long, so could Flake. He's ten. That's beyond the age limit for young ones to join tribes." Inferno sent Tort a stare that said, 'You aren't helping.' Tort looked at Wally, who gave a shrug in return. Inferno sighed. There was obviously no turning back now. Flake was going to leave someday. "Alright… You can go. Just be careful." Flake smiled and said his farewells to his friends. He didn't know where any of the tribes were, so he just went south from where he was.

Flake sighed. It's been hours since he left. Rain poured from the sky, causing the Bergmite to shiver, despite the fact that his element was ice. He was getting tired, and he needed to rest. Flake collapsed on the ground, allowing a few water drops to trickle down his sore body. He sighed. It was probably a mistake to go out into the outside world. Back at the cave, he had it all. A campfire, a bed of Spinarak silk, water, and a heaping pile of oran berries everyday. He had everything, so why did he even want to leave? It was probably best to go home and admit his mistake. Flake could already hear Inferno saying 'I told you so.' He could hear Wally's cries of despair because he probably _wanted_ him to leave. He could even hear Tort stressing over the fact that Flake would most likely stay until eighteen. Of course, by the time he was eighteen, he wouldn't be in the cave anymore. He had a life, too. Just as Flake was walking back to the cave, he was struck by multiple spikes. He couldn't see much since it was dark, but it was small. And it was tough. Just as fast as the creature tackled Flake, it jumped off, ready to pounce again. Flake ran. He would keep running. He was fast, too, but he could only go so far before giving out. Speaking of which, the creature was hot on his heels. It wasn't long before it struck Flake again with its spikes, literally knocking the crap out of him. Fortunately, the creature got stuck in the excrement, sticking to it. Flake took this time to run. He didn't know where, he just did. Soon enough, Flake was hit in the head by the same spiked creature from before. Flake turned around to see the creature advancing on him. Just as it was about to jump Flake tackled it. It laughed in return. "That was awesome! I haven't fought like that for a while! Can you please get off of me?" The Pokemon asked sweetly. Flake narrowed his eyes. Even in the dark, he recognized the creature as a Ferroseed. It had a playful look in its eyes. "My name is Spike, loyal member of the Mystic Tribe. I've been sent out to hopefully find new members for the tribe. do you know anyone that could qualify?" Flake thought for a minute. An idea popped into his head. ' _Now's my chance! I can join!_ ' Flake looked at Spike with interest. "Maybe _I_ could join? I fought you. Doesn't that make me powerful?" Spike stared at Flake for a second before bouncing down a hole. "Great! Let's go!" Flake ran down the hole after him. "Why are you letting me in so easily?" Spike kept bouncing until he reached a hole, leading him up. "Because you're powerful. And we've never had an ice type in our tribe before!" The Ferroseed bounced until he reached a wall of spiked vines. He looked at Flake. "This might hurt a bit!" Spike rolled through the spikes, going into the camp with ease. Flake rolled his eyes and went into the spikes, wincing when each one poked him. A moment later, he was in. A few Pokemon stared for a moment, while others didn't stop as Spike led Flake into a gap in the dirt. Once in, Flake felt weak. It was like being inside a furnace. He hoped he wouldn't be in there long. Spike bounced over to an elegant Ninetales, with a Cobalion and an Emboar on both sides of it. ' _This must be the leader…_ ' The Ninetales was first to speak. "Spike, who is this?" She had a low, soft voice. "I found him just outside of our secret entrance. I attacked him. He seemed powerful in battle, though! Can we please keep him, Myth?" Myth narrowed her eyes at Spike. "You just found him? There was an intruder near our territory and you just took him in?" Flake could feel the temperature of the already sweltering room increase. Spike knew that he screwed up. But that didn't dissolve his pride. He looked up at Myth hopefully. "I know… But he's a good fighter. He even pooped while he fought! Cool, huh?" Myth rolled her eyes at Spike. The Cobalion grimaced. Flake blushed and nudged Spike. At this point, the Bergmite was losing health. Myth looked at Flake in thought. She sighed. "Very well. He can stay. But if he betrays us in any way, let me know at once." Myth signaled to the Emboar to go with Spike and Flake. "Ember, send Spike and this newcomer to Violet. They will need healing after being in here." Ember nodded and stepped forward to pick up the smaller Pokemon. Flake hesitated for a while, but a nod from Spike told him it was okay. Ember lifted Spike and Flake in each hand. He climbed out of the heat corridor and walked towards the other side of the campsite. He could sense Flake's fear of him. "You don't have to be afraid, you know. I won't burn you." Flake knew that Ember was talking to him. Flake looked up at the Emboar, his look telling more words than he could ever say. Ember realized what was happening. With a small nod, he set Spike and Flake down at the entrance of a room and left. Spike began to push the door open. He looked at Flake. "Well dude, welcome to the healing room!" A light consumed the two, letting them into the room.


End file.
